KrizzeN
|} Aidyn "KrizzeN" Turlybekov jest kazachskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra tymczasowo w drużynie Winstrike Team. Drużyny *2017-02-?? – 2017-07-17 - 35px|Kazachstan LoG *2017-07-17 – 2019-03-18 - 35px|Kazachstan AVANGAR *2019-03-18 - 2019-10-07 - 35px|Kazachstan AVANGAR (nieaktywny) *2019-10-07 - nadal - 35px|Kazachstan Winstrike Team (tymczasowo) Historia 2017 *W lutym 2017 roku KrizzeN dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę LoG. *'17 lipca 2017' - Skład drużyny LoG został przejęty przez organizację AVANGAR. *'29 października 2017' - KrizzeN razem ze składem AVANGAR: 30px|Kazachstan Qikert, 30px|Kazachstan Buster, 30px|Kazachstan dimasick oraz 30px|Rosja Jame dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major: Boston. 2019 *'19 stycznia 2019' - KrizzeN razem ze składem AVANGAR: 30px|Kazachstan Qikert, 30px|Kazachstan Buster, 30px|Kazachstan fitch oraz 30px|Rosja Jame dostał się na turniej Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship. *'18 marca 2019' - KrizzeN został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny AVANGAR. *'7 października 2019' - KrizzeN oficjalnie opuścił drużynę AVANGAR i dołączył tymczasowo do Winstrike Team. Osiągnięcia '35px|Kazachstan LoG' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 8 (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Kazachstan AVANGAR' *Drugie miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 7 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Mother Russia 1xBet - Drugie kwalifikacje WNP (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 9 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 10 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Prestige LAN: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Binary Dragons Prestige LAN (2017) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce MakeMy.bet Cup 1: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2018 - Boston 2018: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2018 - Boston (2017) *3/4 miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce MakeMy.Bet Cup 1 (2017) *17 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce QIWI TEAM PLAY: Winter 2017 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Farmskins Championship 2 (2018) *5/8 miejsce St. Petersburg Cybersport Festival "Defender" (2018) *13/16 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *5/8 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce M.Game League (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGO.NET Cup 2 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 - Kwalifikacje WNP (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce GOCASE Challenge (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2018: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce esportsbetting.com Launch Invitational (2018) *Drugie miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2018 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *3/5 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - London 2018: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 2 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce GG.BET Majestic (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Thunderpick Invitational 2 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI MGA - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje WNP (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Masters Gaming Arena 2018 - Kwalifikacje WNP (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGO.NET CIS Derby (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce ALTEL Cyber Games (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Masters Gaming Arena 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta: Kwalifikacje WNP (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 7 (2018) *3/4 miejsce EPICENTER 2018 (2018) *13/16 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago (2018) *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Bucharest Gaming Week Invitational by ESL (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Katowice 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce GG.Bet Ice Challenge (2019) *9/11 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship (2019) *3/5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2019) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria pierwsza (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Season 1 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa (2019) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2019 (2019) '35px|Kazachstan Winstrike Team' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Kazachskie kwalifikacje (2019) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2019 - Regionalne finały Kazachstanu (2019) *7/8 miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 2 (2019) *Drugie miejsce LOOT.BET Season 5 (2019) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Anaheim 2020 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *1/4 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *KrizzeN - 4 AK kills on the Mid to bombsite A offensive vs. eL'quvet Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Kazachscy gracze